


Остальное — Баленсиага

by lachance



Category: DCU
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: Текст написан в сеттинге цикла «Опездолы на странных берегах», разрешение авторов — получено.





	Остальное — Баленсиага

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан в сеттинге цикла «[Опездолы на странных берегах](http://archiveofourown.org/series/456244)», разрешение авторов — получено.

Вертолет пришлось сажать прямо на крышу Орфея.

— Да какого черта, — Тим бормотал, аккуратно снимая блестки с век и опуская пинцетом в прозрачный контейнер. — Как вы вообще сделали это, как вы сделали это ОПЯТЬ.

— Я тебя умоляю, пташка, там площадка будто специально для того, чтобы вертолеты сажать.

— Я не об этом. Как так выходит, что стоит мне начать развлекаться, как появляетесь вы, пара придурков, и забираете меня с середины финала «Королевской гонки Ру Пола». У вас есть хоть одна идея, сколько стоит это платье? Я полгода готовился. Я чудом достал билеты. А потом появились вы.

Джейсон покосился на Роя.

Но Рой управлял вертолетом и прикидывался ветошью.

— Мы же тебя не со сцены забрали? — он рискнул.

— Моли бога, Джейсон Тодд, чтобы это было не так. Моли бога.

На самом деле он обожал «Каролину». Обожал ее в пышных платьях золотой эры Голливуда, обожал в пошлом и броском кабаре двадцатых, обожал, в конце концов, в халате медсестры, но Тим, если ему это припомнить, отказывался координировать их вылазки на месяц. А без Тима — он не строил иллюзий — они с Харпером попытались бы подорваться, поспорив, что вот тут на минном поле бомб точно нет.

Джейсон подошел со спины и принялся осторожно доставать из его волос шпильки. У него в этот раз была гладкая прическа с искусственными цветами, и все это держалось примерно на миллионе заколок.

— Ты как Пинхед со всем этим.

— Я как принцесса лотосов, ты, мудила. Мудила с ужасным вкусом в кино.

— Что-то ты не жаловался, когда мы ходили на...

— Без разницы, ты же в курсе, что я ни разу не досмотрел фильм из-за тебя, да?

Джейсон приосанился. А потом увидел, как Рой из кабины подает ему «заткнись-заткнись» сигналы, и напрягся снова. Тим осуждающе посмотрел на него через зеркало и принялся тереть лицо ватным диском. Последний цветок из прически выпал сам прямо на пол.

— Сними с меня чулки. — Он поерзал на сидении, задирая юбку. Джейсон уставился на резинку чулка на белой коже и сглотнул.

— А потом ты убьешь меня, как самка богомола?

— Потом я попрошу тебя снять с меня платье. — Тим оставался невозмутим. — Где моя форма, кстати?

— У Харпера. И подожди, ты — что?

Тим отложил ватный диск и зарылся пальцами в волосы, растрепывая их. Из-за остатков лака пряди встали дыбом, будто он не с травести-шоу ушел, а с середины рок-концерта. В общем-то, когда Тим прошипел, что его можно забрать из Орфея, Джейсон был готов ко всему.

Не к тому, что вертолетом без маркировок заинтересуется полиция, когда они войдут в воздушное пространство Лос-Анджелеса, конечно. Но в основном ко всему.

Тим посмотрел на него устало. 

— Чулки, Джейсон. Мне два раза повторить нужно?

И отодвинулся, чуть раздвигая ноги, чтобы Джейсон мог сесть.

— А то, что под платьем, у тебя такое же дорогое, как оно само? — Он с удовольствием поцеловал гладкое колено сквозь чулок, и Тим прищурился.

— Оторвешь хоть один цветочек, и я тебе руку отстрелю.

— Тимми, детка, кто тебя таким словам-то научил.

— Ты.

Крыть было нечем вообще-то. Тим откинулся на спинку стула и чуть приподнялся, помогая ему задрать короткую юбку. Джейсон присвистнул. Цветочков и правда хватало — белоснежных, мятных, бледно-розовых, словно Тим решил надеть под юбку именинный торт девочки-подростка. Не то чтобы Джейсону что-то не нравилось. Он осторожно потянул, приспуская тонкое кружево, и достал член. И присвистнул снова.

— У тебя серьезно встает на нашу ругань?

— У тебя встает от одного моего вида, не придирайся.

— И правда что. — Он подул на головку, и Тим вздрогнул. Вздрогнул и зарылся в волосы жесткими пальцами, потянул на себя — почти агрессивно. Джейсон обхватил головку губами и с удовольствием проехался языком, дразня, чтобы его выгнуло.

— Я вам точно там не нужен? Парни? — Рой звучал жалобно. И выглядел вообще-то тоже, когда Джейсон покосился на него поверх бедра Тима. Тот вместо ответа закинул ногу Джейсону на плечо, надавил на затылок, вынуждая насадиться глубже, и сбивчиво проговорил, обернувшись через плечо:

— Тобой... позже займусь.

Такие обещания от него вечно звучали как угрозы. Джейсон привык. Он податливо расслабил горло, когда Тим надавил еще немного сильнее, и ласкающе пробежал пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра — прямо к мошонке. 

— Я вас ненавижу, — бухтел Рой. Тим застонал наконец, чертов молчун, и Джейсон проехался языком по стволу, поглаживая под яйцами. А потом протолкнул ладонь под задницу и раздвинул пальцами ягодицы.

— Не хочешь перевернуться?

Тим только коротко помотал головой, а потом запрокинул ее до хруста, и Джейсон едва успел насадиться ртом снова, сглатывая все до капли. А после с удовольствием облизал головку и даже чмокнул напоследок. И только позволив Тиму отдышаться, обиженно спросил:

— Да почему нет-то?

Тим вскинул брови.

— А вы хоть раз озаботились резинками? Нет? Правильно, потому что они всегда были у меня. Но не сейчас. А вымывать твою сперму в — Рой, куда мы летим вообще? — там, где мы будем через полчаса — я против.

— В Камбоджу, — проворчал Рой.

— Вот видишь. Хуже не придумаешь.

Ладно, это было резонно. Тим перевел дыхание и покосился на все еще обиженного Харпера, и его взгляд смягчился.

— Рой. Золотце. Не хочешь поменяться с Джейсоном местами и помочь мне снять корсет?

Рой просиял и принялся отстегивать ремни. Тим умиротворенно погладил Джейсона по щеке.

— Вот это, — сказал он почти ласково, — я и называю хорошей тактикой. А «ну мы ворвемся и постреляем, а там разберемся» — это чушь собачья.

Крыть снова было нечем, и Джейсон отправился на место пилота, сменив Роя.

Каждый, в конце концов, заслуживал немного любви.


End file.
